Gavin Sheridan
"Of course I'd like volunteer to participate in the actual mission." Identity ' Alias: '''None '''D. O. B:' 12/9/90 Gender: Male Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Geokinesis Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality When not under pressure and surrounded with people that he considers to be equals, he is a nice person to have around, he is friendly, gregarious doesn't mind to be the target of a joke, assuming that the one behind it is not acting out of malice, he's a gracious loser, even if he's a bit of a show-off and more than a little of an attention-whore. His family drilled in his mind the idea that the world is divided between the weak and the strong and that one must strive to be in the second group, or otherwise be a failure, while fighting against this idea at first he ended up accepting it as his own, however he is still partially convinced, especially after a few unpleasant life experiences, on the corollary to that rule that those who are strong and wield power should be responsible for the people they are in charge of. Gavin has a competitive spirit and is extremely driven, he is stubborn, rarely surrenders even if his conviction of being able to overcome any obstacle given enough dedication had been proven wrong more than once already he still hasn't fully abandoned it. He is a good leader and solo player, but given his strong a focus on his personal achievements he is far from effective at teamwork. He has a strong dislike of authority figures, especially the ones that he feel don’t deserve the power they wield, however he can follow a leader that demonstrate strength of character, he has no faith in justice and prefer to take problems in his own hands whenever he can. While he has no qualm in using a direct and violent approach to solve his problems, the young man is pretty flexible in how he chooses to overcome an obstacle, often using more indirect and out of the box solutions, he is surprisingly patient for his age, a product of his 'education', enough to plan for the long term to achieve his ends as well as to resort to trickery whenever he found himself lacking in power. He has in fact a talent in reading people, even if it is largely restricted to being able to identify fear and weaknesses that could be exploited, remembering the tricks used to try to 'bend him' during his correctional experience. His sense of self control however utterly collapse whenever he feels powerless or think that he might be at risk of finding himself caged, both physically and metaphorically, when in such a condition he tends to lash out, almost operating on instinct only, which of course make him more prone to make mistakes. Gavin has already killed for Nemesis, but the experience had been far from a pleasant and lighthearted one to him, he can’t bring himself to harm people that he consider to be innocent, but he believes that he’s fighting some sort of war and that violence is justified against the enemy ‘soldiers’, still he tends to prefer to neutralize his opponents without murdering them, whenever it is possible; in fact the young man was more attracted by Nemesis initial propaganda and his loyalty had been shaken by the terrorist attacks. In a fight he tends to play somewhat honourably, at least at first, but has no qualm to shift to dirty tactics when needed. Despite being pretty irresponsible and easygoing in his early teens, Gavin has developed a strong sense of personal responsibility, he has no qualms in facing the consequences of his mistakes and failure and is capable of learning from it, if given a task by someone he respects or while somehow protecting individuals that he feels responsible for he would not hesitate to put his safety on the stake if it could help. He doesn’t gives his word lightly, but he is then adamant in respecting it. He rarely hides from troubles, preferring to face them even if he could get hurt. Gavin has an anarchic political view of society that is however largely an hypocritical one, in fact while he struggles against those on top of him in the social pyramid should he finds himself in a position of power he has no qualm in securing it using whatever mean he deems necessary and tends to be aggressively protective of the ones that are under his responsibility. The young man is vaguely superstitious, even if he won’t admit that in public and believes in luck, but he doesn’t use it as an excuse for his failures. For him fate is blind and most of the time cruel, in theory he would like to live with an approach focused on the present, taking the good things in life and not mourning them after they are gone, however adherence to this philosophy is mostly something that he want to strive to achieve than his real way of life. History Origin Gavin is the firstborn of a wealthy middle class couple, his parents both individuals gifted with strong personalities and principles, their marriage far from free of conflict as both of them had pretty clear, but most of the time, opposing ideas about how to run the house, but despite the fact that most of their friends believed it would collapse quickly, it managed to endure both the test of time and the destiny of their children. The Sheridans shared a world-view largely focused on the idea that there were two kinds of people around, those who had the strength to prosper and the ones who let themselves being destroyed by life and slid into mediocrity or worse, of course they didn’t want their children to fall into the second category and pushed them to always seek excellence, providing them with the best instruction they could pay for as well as keeping their young lives as busy as possible in an effort to put both Gavin and John toward what they saw as a bright future. Of course this attitude lead to a very intense childhood for the two boys, constantly under the watchful eyes of their family, in fact when Gavin was enrolled to a prestigious boarding school in Washington while in his early teens the boy found relief at the idea of moving away from home. While far from his family direct influence the boy experienced fundamentally unrestrained freedom, physically imposing, smart, self-confident, not rich, but still wealthy enough not to find himself in need of anything, he spent his first high school years enjoying his status and applying his parents way of life, setting himself in a position of some importance among the other students, mostly by way of intimidation of those that were more laid back or physically weaker than him. It didn’t take much for him to become a sort of bully and start to get in league with other boys who likewise thought of being above the rules, while at first his group of friends was content enough with minor acts of intimidation, pranks and a general disrespect for their teachers they quickly found out that those ‘activities’ lost appeal after a while, which prompted them to begin fighting boredom in more creative ways, their pranks more violent and they started experimenting alcohol as well as light drugs at a young age. In the end, tired of Gavin’s and his friends’ shenanigan a group of local ‘nerds’, at least as the boy considered them, who had already tried with no luck to get the attention of the school authorities finally decided to get the justice system involved, exposing some of the kids more reprehensible activities. Gavin was spared from a visit to the 'juvie or worse mostly thanks to his family connections and the fact that he was still young, in fact he could have probably walked away mostly without consequences like many of his friends that didn't face more than expulsion, if his parents, finding each other in agreement which was a quite rare occurrence, hadn’t decided that he deserved some sort of punishment, even if in the end it proved to be nothing more than a few hours of community service. Gavin however didn't learn a thing from the experience, in fact the adolescent boy took it pretty negatively which put a dent in the already far from smooth relationship between himself and his parents. In fact the community service was at large not the worst consequence of his expulsion, as he was forced to move back at home he felt empty, with no direction, away from his friends, or from his brother, that was at the time at school and unable to bear the shame that he kept seeing in the eyes of his parents whenever they looked at him. Re-Education Gavin’s behaviour become more erratic turning abusive toward a family and the people around him, believing that they had fundamentally decided to give up on him after a single mistake, in the end the Sheridans worried about their boy and afraid about the possibility of him doing something stupid decided to give him a chance by getting their son enrolled in a ‘troubled youths' re-education program’ lead by an old friend of Mr. Sheridan and set in an isolated camp in the woods. They boy was asleep when in the dark of the night they came to take him, the deal was handled more like a kidnapping than the enrolment in what was supposed to be a school, in fact the camp personnel simply handcuffed Gavin taking him by surprise and then carried him away into a van, without allowing him bring anything, but what he was sleeping in, with his parents watching, their eyes cold, which Gavin interpreted at being more worried about the possibility of another scandal caused by him than by their son’s glowingly desperate pleas. Gavin’s experience with the re-education center was of course far from pleasant, while in theory the aim of the program was to teach the group of troubled teenagers discipline and how to work properly in society, the camp method largely relied on making them scared enough of the consequences of misbehaving, fundamentally making them live in a work camp, with physical punishment, isolation and humiliation as the favoured technique to enforce the rules and correct any perceived ‘wrongness’ in them. Worse than the exhaustion and corporal punishment however the feeling being utterly powerless and completely alone, having been betrayed, abandoned as a lost cause by his family, Gavin struggled against both the camp conditions and an hint of depression, in the end however, he didn’t let the sadness overcome him, that, as his father had taught him would have just made him weak, instead he chose to replace it with hate that proved much more successful in keeping his spirit. During the first few weeks he tried to rebel more than once, attempted to escape and staged a sort of revolution with the other boys, but of course he was far from the first kid having attempted such a feat and while the beginning of his ‘uprising’ was somewhat promising it ended pretty swiftly and the only thing that he managed to achieve was being considered a troublemaker, which of course increased both the expected duration of his stay and the dose of his punishments, the latter causing him develop an almost crippling fear of being caged. His family were largely left in the dark about his living conditions, trusting the supervisors that with the excuse of not compromising the effectiveness of the re-education program kept from seeking much contact with their son, which of course reinforced his feeling of having been abandoned. The experience however wasn’t utterly negative, in fact Gavin found a new ‘clique’ of friends at the camp, relationships forged more out of camaraderie and mutual loyalty than having anything in common as most of the kids came from different town and had different lives, but still stronger than whatever he had with his high-school buddies and enough to resist the attempt of putting the boys against each other from the camp supervisors. It was mostly thanks to them that Gavin in the end managed to do what the strictly enforced discipline had failed to do, the boy grow up and develop a strong sense of responsibility. Perhaps helped by finding himself in the position of being bullied instead of the opposite he also changed his mind about how entertaining it was. Extraordinary Discovery His ability manifested months after the beginning of his re-education, in a time when his spirit was starting to break, at first however he could only perform very minor stunts, that more often than not contributed only in getting him more in trouble than actually improving his life. Still after ruling out that those strange manifestations were the product of insanity the young man spent weeks of practising at night, in secret and struggling against exhaustion, learning enough to managed to acquire a degree of control that would allow him to turn the table on the supervisors. Gavin’s second revolution was as swift as his first attempt, but with a way different outcome, having learned from the past failure and supported by his power the group managed to quickly overwhelm the security personnel at the place, however when the dust settled the now free group of teenagers quickly realized that none of them had really decided what to do next. The boy’s role in the whole deal made him the de-facto leader, but it was a position that he was far from prepared to take, having never been truly in charge of something, it was far from an unpleasant state of the things however, power was in fact pretty exciting… The group of teens had various opinions about what they should do next, a vast majority wished to simply go back home, denounce their treatment from the camp supervisors and forget about the experience, Gavin however strongly opposed that plan, unsure about what would happen to him when his power become known and still convinced that his family wouldn’t want to have to deal with him even if he came back, some others, the most unruly among the teens and the ones that like Gavin felt that they hadn’t much to look forward at home, wished to simply become runaways, while a minority, but one that was constituted mostly by the boys who had taken an active role in the uprising wanted some sort of retribution, Gave ended up agreeing with them. Finally things started to turn for the best for him, the camp isolation that had allowed the center to keep away from society a large group of boys did wonders in doing the same after they had taken over, allowing them to indulge in a revenge that many of the kids had been dreaming about during their stay, Gavin himself was delighted by the sight the grown men that had terrorized him trembling in fear, unprepared to deal with what for them was an absurd situation. Gavin’s control over the place however proved to be less and less stable as time went by, at first he managed to keep the other kids united with a ‘doing whatever we want’ policy and honestly thanks to the fact that few were really immune by the temptation of getting some payback, but it didn’t take much for his support to start waning, after all the ones that sided with him first were just a minority, even if largely composed of the strongest and most violent boys and the promises that he had made begun to appear more and more unrealistic especially given that what they had there couldn’t last forever. Conflicts between the kids erupted pretty early and the only thing that Gavin could do was start to employ more and more brutal methods to enforce order. Luckily for Gavin and his friends however, before things could get really nasty and the local authorities properly realize what was going on, the young man had a change of heart, less than a week had passed in fact that young kid challenged his position as a leader, the attempt failed and Gavin squashed it easily, however the realization struck the moment that he started thinking about what kind of punishment he was going to inflict for the insubordination, the change almost horrified him, did it take so little to transform him into what he despised? When finally the local cops came to investigate at the place Gavin had already abandoned the place and dissolved his ‘regime’ leaving with the ones that he considered his closest friends. Unwilling to return to his family and still afraid that news about his ability would lead to another imprisonment, Gavin decided to try and make a flight toward Mexico, together with many other runaways, that were fascinated by the idea of a life without rules, planning to use his ability and craftiness, to provide them with what they needed to get by, wreaking havoc whenever they went. While at first things looked easy, they were all healthy and resourceful young men after all, but the gang of boys was forced to confront the reality of a life on the run pretty soon as even handling their day to day needs was a challenge, internal conflicts were quite natural between young men whose age was around their 18th (and had all for a reason or another been sent to a correctional facility) and their disagreements escalated into vicious brawls a lot of time, even eluding the law proved to become harder and a harder they became more notorious and boldness overcame their judgement. In fact the runaways grew almost accustomed to conflicts with the cops, quick flights in the night, living condition that weren’t much better than the ones at the camp and even worse the fact that their number kept growing smaller as a few of them got apprehended, left the group or even got shot. Gavin however never stopped giving all himself for his gang, putting his life at stake at times and exploiting all his resourcefulness and his gift to keep thing going, not thinking for even a moment to go back home, despite his family's attempt to reach him somehow or show that they were after all concerned about his well-being. Nemesis In the end after a series of supernatural exploits that was growing harder and harder to conceal Genesis operatives were dispatched to take him down, they arrested most of his group, that now had legally become adults and could be processed for their actions, while Gavin himself was destined for incarceration with no trial in a place where his power could be kept under control, however before they could bring him behind bars he was liberated by a group of Nemesis agents and quickly recruited in their ranks. With no real alternatives and fascinated by Nemesis' ideology the young man joined the terrorist organization, receiving a proper training, that increased both his fighting skill and control over his power. Gavin found a new source of stability and some sort of a family there and easily accepted the group propaganda as the truth, almost starting to worship Yomin and his rhetoric. He became an effective agent as a fighter and developed a decent tactical understanding, making him a valuable asset for the organization. One of the strongest dents in his loyalty to the cause with the first time that he had to kill someone, in a mission that he was under his responsibility, the operation ended in a gunfight and acting largely on instinct the young man killed one of the cops that had come to intercept the group, he never knew the name of his first kill of course, but to this day Gavin also never forgot the look in his eyes when the man, not much older than him, realized that he was going to die… His mentor within the organization justified his act by being one of war, kills were necessary and inevitable in battle after all and what Nemesis was fighting was nothing more than that a conflict against the oppression of their kind by a weaker, but more numerous race, still… this explanation that he had so far accepted without questions sounded much less noble now that Gavin had blood on his hands. After his first kill however Gavin’s found out that things became somewhat ‘easier’ , today even if he still tries to use less than lethal methods to neutralize his foes, he had developed a warlike mentality to cope with the situation, finding some sort of balance and recovering his effectiveness in action, after all if he had to choose between kill or be killed he had very few doubts about what he would prefer. The first large scale terrorist attack changed everything, Gavin’s faith in Yomin was shattered, he had joined to fight a ‘noble’ war not to butcher innocents, he almost felt like their leader had betrayed the trust of his people, or at least his own, Evolved Humans were after all still humans in the end, what right do they have to take so many lives... Besides as far as he knew, the attacks looked like they were hurting the cause more than promoting it, prompting the whole world do declare war to Nemesis and many Alphas to join the struggle against them. For a short while he thought about the possibility of leaving the organization for good, perhaps even confront their leader, not that of course he was a match for the much more experienced Alpha, or even important enough in the organization to get close to him, still there were many in the group that he respected or had enough fondness that prevented him from really betraying them, in the end he hesitated for so long that his choice was made irrelevant as he was finally arrested, likely due to a distraction derived from his unfocused state of mind. While in prison, an experience that reawakened many unpleasant memories of his past, Gavin learned that his younger brother, who had somewhat followed his own path had been killed during a freak accident involving a lightning bolt, that of course could have been a coincidence, but that Gavin suspected to be the product of an ability instead, while the two of them never been really close, the young man still had a sense of kinship for his little brother that decided that, should he ever get out, he would find a way to avenge him. Resurgence When Yomin finally died, Gavin was almost relieved, considering the fact somewhat a good thing for Nemesis itself, and the age of vigilantes that the visionary requiem had brought could even give a chance for the Alphas’ cause to shine, not that of course the young man had any hope that he would personally benefit from it, given that convicted as a terrorist his destiny looked dire at best… At least until Maria Coffos staged a prison break and Gavin escaped with eleven others. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis